vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arm
|-|The Arm= |-|The Evolution of the Arm= Summary The Man From Another Place was a mysterious, uncanny figure seemingly associated with the metaphysical dimension known as the Black Lodge, manifesting in the form of a small, dancing man wearing a red suit. He normaly appeared within Agent Cooper's dreams, inhabiting a strange and seemingly endless series of red-curtained hallways, firstly offering cryptic clues and advices in the form of strange riddles and metaphors which reflected themselves upon the waking world, and ultimately assisted in the investigation of Laura Palmer's murder, convicted by his fellow Spirit of the Black Lodge, BOB, which he had opposed seemingly since before her murder in the first place. The Man seemingly had a connection to MIKE, another inhabiting spirit and seeming nemesis of BOB. From his comments to Agent Cooper, it appears that the Man is in fact, MIKE's left arm manifested as a separate entity, which he severed from his body to rid himself of evil after supposedly witnessing the "face of God" and repenting of his former ways. However, such a descriptor is likely highly allegorical, and it is very likely that his identity as MIKE's left arm relates to the concept of right and left-handed paths, itself embodied by the Black and White Lodges. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 1-A Name: The Man From Another Place, The Arm, The Dwarf, The Dream Man, MIKE Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Genderless, although it initially manifested in a male form. Age: Inapplicable. Exists naturally outside of time, and its laws and applications are meaningless to it. Classification: Black Lodge Spirit, Embodiment of MIKE's Left-Handed Path. Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Possession, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Fear Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, BFR (His Doppelgänger threw Cooper across space and time, unto the starry void of nonexistence leading to the Mauve Zone), Void Manipulation, Fusionism (Briefly merged back together with MIKE when talking to BOB), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Types 5, 6, 9 and 10), Acausality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Adaptation, Telekinesis, Sealing, Empathic Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Technological Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Outerverse level (Resides in the Black Lodge, a metaphysical realm of nonexistence which stands beyond all of time and space, and is described as "deeper" and more complex than the material plane, itself comprised of infinite higher densities of existence corresponding to greater orders of reality, which is compared to an illusory membrane that prevents its denizens from catching a glimpse of what lies beyond the veil of reality. Capable of controlling the structure of the Black Lodge and travelling between its different layers at will, and is likely far superior to BOB and somewhat comparable to MIKE in this regard) Speed: Likely Irrelevant (Exists naturally beyond space and time, as an inhabitant of the nonexistence outside of reality, and perceives the whole reality occupied by the town of Twin Peaks and beyond as illusory constructs) Lifting Strength: Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Likely Outerversal Durability: Likely Outerverse level (Stands beyond all of reality and space-time, as part of the nonexistence which lies outside of it, and is seemingly unable to be harmed by the likes of BOB, who is far below him in authority and is forced to obey his commands) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Holds awareness far beyond the human mind's capability to comprehend, with the Lodges existing in a state which is described by those who experience them as akin to "seeing" with all of their senses" at once, in a metaphysical level. Possesses knowledge over the nature of existence as a dream, and is seemingly capable of peering into, and accessing multiple periods in time from his vantage point. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Twin Peaks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Physics Users Category:Blood Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Technology Users Category:Spirits Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1